


Causing a Commotion

by lucydwrites



Category: RuPaul's Drag Race RPF
Genre: M/M, Madonna - Freeform, Other, rupaul's drag race season 8, this fic is pretty magical, thorcid - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-16
Updated: 2018-07-16
Packaged: 2019-06-11 05:33:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,176
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15308574
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lucydwrites/pseuds/lucydwrites
Summary: The Night of 1000 Madonnas” episode rematch. The best idea for a lip sync ever.“I can’t believe I was kink-shamed by Thorgy Thor”





	Causing a Commotion

 

It was almost a planets aligning sort of happening.

To get almost all the girls together demanded a lot of postponing and rearranging dates. But since Thorgy gave the idea it was in discussion. They were going to make a _Night of 1000 Madonnas_ rematch and the challenge was: the Kimono girls were supposed to come up with new looks and present numbers. Derrick, Kim Chi and Chi Chi weren’t able to make it due their schedules. It was a miracle to get the rest of them together, even though some of them were going to stay only for a few hours.

The party was happening and that’s what mattered. The place chosen was the TNT bar and it was closed only for the queens and friends. They were at the table talking about the gigs, the fans and trades. Like a group of people that were having the time of their lives.

Thorgy observed them, still wearing his Shane's outfit, the vision blurred with the couple of drinks he had. The image was home. These people were the only individuals in the whole world that shared the same experience with him. And he loved each one of them.

The queens were not kidding about the challenge: Naomi was wearing a  _Vogue_ inspired black suit with her platinum blond short wig. Bob was  _Hung up_ Madonna, and the strawberry blonde hair fit him well. Robbie was completely different as  _Frozen_ Madonna. Betty was out of drag.

Jamin was the one to leave earlier and even his luggage was there.

Before meeting the girls, earlier in the morning, Shane was in his apartment, enjoying their last hours together as so many times before. Jamin was trying to make him talk about his Madonna performance but he was being really mysterious about it. Shane was sitting on the kitchen counter eating two pieces of pizza at the same time. One piece pizza topping the other. This was one the  _Shanerisms_  Jamin categorized. He was constantly searching for food discoveries, even the potentially disgusting ones. 

Jamin caught him happily doing that in the kitchen, wearing his over sized black and white pajamas pants and a worn out grey t-shirt.

“Is it  _Dick Tracy_  Madonna?”Jamin asked opening the fridge to get some soda.

“No!” he answered with a mischievous smile, “And by the way, this could be a drag name. Miss  _Dick Tracy_. That black dress is stunning though. And I do have a similar one…I could wear it with the-

“Hey, Shane!” he snapped his fingers to call his attention before he started the banter and get sidetracked. Jamin approached him and Shane unconsciously opened his legs so Jamin could fit there.

Shane got conscious of his movement and laughed at himself. They were constantly mirroring each other. Jamin ate the pizza staring through him, still trying to figure out as if he could read the depths of Shane, “Is it  _Erotica_?”

Shane grinned raising his brows and shrugged. The way _Erotica_ sounded in Jamin’s soothing voice was amazing.

“I kinda have that outfit but the hair, giiiiirl”

Jamin was resting one hand on Shane’s knee and the other one holding the glass.

Shane wondered if he ever had this type of intimacy and comfort with anyone. He observed Jamin’s face, his glittering blue eyes behind the black arrow glasses looking at the pizza box searching for answers. The bed hair all messy. He wondered how after all these years of shape shifting, Acid Betty turned into this man in front of him. One blink and she might be there again, taking Jamin away from him.

“Ugh, I give up. You’re probably going out naked as the _Sex Book_ ” he grunted taking a big bite of pizza.

“Ooooh! I completely forgot about that book. I remember being a teenager and seeing some of the pictures and getting all hot. I just wanted to fuck everyone even though I didn’t even know if I liked girls or boys… Do you have it?” he asked as he hooked one leg around Jamin pulling him closer. Jamin chuckled.

“Of course I have it. What kind of Madonna fan do you take me? You know… there’s a Madonna picture from  _Erotica_  that I’d like to see you pulling off. It’s from an iconic Steven Meisel shoot” Jamin confessed in a suggesting tone.

Shane was the king of innuendos. But when Jamin would get vocal about his fantasies it could take Shane a bit to understand what he really meant it.

“If you show me maybe I’ll do it!”, he answered innocently not getting Jamin’s sexual intentions.

“It’s a very famous picture, where she is sitting on a stool in lingerie and stockings, with open legs and covering her-

“I know that picture!” he interrupted Jamin excited slapping repeatedly his shoulder. “Well,” he pondered thinking about himself dressed like that, his artistic brain working already. “I would perform on the stool too, like covering my pussy too…oh my god it would be hysterical!” he giggled.

“Actually…” Jamin cleared his throat annoyed and pointed to the bedroom with his head, “I was thinking more of  _a private show_ …”

Shane stared him loading the meaning behind it.

“Oh!” Shane exclaimed surprised and finally understanding. 

He could swear Jamin was turning red. Shane was fighting to not laugh and coaxed him, placing kisses on his hot cheeks, nose, and lips but he stood there motionless just putting his arms around Shane’s waist.

“I can’t believe I was kink-shamed by Thorgy Thor” he blurted deadpan as Shane kept laughing-smooching him.

Shane remembered the memories from hours ago still so fresh. He observed his goofy smile talking to Naomi. When their eyes met Jamin raised his brows in acknowledge.

“Excuse me ladies, I’m getting dressed!” 

Shane was standing standing up.

“Finally! We can’t wait to see the piece of post-modern Madonna art she is performing tonight!” Bob teased.

“Shut up, Bob. Oh, you’ll see!” he answered drinking the whole liquid that was in Robbie’s glass.

“Bitch”, Robbie said outraged as he returned his glass.

*

After Naomi slaying her Vogue number Thorgy was the next one to perform. Jamin was in the front chairs with Bob by his side, who did a hilarious number, a mash up of  _Dress You Up_  with Raja and Raven’s voice over comments of photo Ruview.

“Elizabeth! I haven’t talked to you the whole night. How’s everything with that cuckoo bird?” he asked giving little taps on Jamin’s thigh.

“We’re good. We’re…still going” he summed up in few words with a half-smile and Bob was his friend enough to understand the undertones.

“I still think you’re both whores. But it makes me really happy that this didn’t implode.”

Ruby was talking on the mic to introduce Thorgy and the dim lights of the stage got dimmer. Bob actually thought it was a power cut since he knew how that stage worked. Everybody was cheering and clapping.

The first piano notes of  _The Exorcist_  theme started playing as Thorgy walked into the room wearing his white priest robe. Everybody started screaming.

“This crazy bitch” Bob said clapping.

Thorgy was just walking around in full concentration as the music got more intense. He handed the bible he was holding to Bob.

_“What an excellent day for an exorcism_!” he lip synced Reagan’s possessed voice pointing to an audience member.

He walked around a bit more.

_“The power of Christ compels you!”,_  he screamed to another member in the audience.

Suddenly the music got lower and fade in to other song . He started undress the long attire as the first guitar strings of  _Like a prayer_ started playing. She revealed underneath the same black tube dress Madonna was wearing in the music video, embracing every curve of her body with her curly brown hair and the well placed crucifix between her cleavage. 

People started to cheer really loudly.

Jamin was hypnotized as Thorgy’s eyes met his.

“I’m so gonna borrow this dress. Bitch is padded and looking fucking hot” Naomi commented on Jamin’s ear and he nodded looking at her.

“I lent her this necklace crucifix, I hope this trash bag doesn’t do anything disgusting with it” Robbie added it laughing.

Bob was looking at Jamin that couldn’t take his eyes of her.

“Gaaaaaaaahd, could you be more heart-eyes?” he teased him and he finally broke from the spell.

Thorgy was dancing and shaking his head just like Madonna in the music video. Then the music was interrupted for another Linda Blair voice over.

“ _Your mother sucks cocks in Hell_!” he said grabbing the t-shirt of a guy in the front road. He cracked up.

Few minutes later another song was playing again. It started with piano notes too.

_My lover’s got humor_

_She’s the giggle at a funeral…_

The first words of  _Take Me to Church_  were playing and this time she was looking directly at Jamin, and serious with all her emotion, eloquently without saying a word, the way only she does. Thorgy walked around seductively with her black pumps with people whistling and screaming in awe. Jamin was always amazed how she commanded that stage. She sat on a girl’s lap, straddling her small figure.

_“My church offers no absolutes_

_She tells me “worship in the bedroom”_

She grabbed the girl’s face and saying the words directly to her.

_The only heaven I’ll be sent to_

_Is when I’m alone with you_

_I was born sick, but I love it_

_Command me to be well…_

She got up for the amen part _,_ leaving the girl all flusttered in her seat _,_ but in a very  _Emotion_  number fashion the song got interrupted:

_“In the Name of our Lord Jesus Christ! It is he who commands you! It is he who flung you from the gates of Heaven to the depths of Hell!”_

Thorgy placed the bible on Bob’s chest and the queens were cackling.Then the chorus started again and he pulled Jamin of his chair. He panicked but didn’t resist. They were standing up and Thorgy kept lip-sycing and cupping his face. Jamin knew he wanted to reenact the kiss from the music video. She winked at him and he knew it was done. 

_And she did._

They kissed in front of the whole bar and people were insanely yelling and clapping. Bob was dead faced staring at them while the girls were screaming. She let go of Jamin’s arms and pushed him back on his chair. His heart was racing and he got lightheaded from all the blood going south to his crotch. 

“Giiiiirl”, Bob just said still in shock staring at Jamin’s face with red lipstick all over.

Jamin was self-conscious that everybody noticed that they were a couple but nobody seemed to care. It was Thorgy. It was completely inside his shtick. The number finished with the choir part of  _Like a Prayer_  and everyone dancing on stage. Thorgy danced together with Jamin and he stole quick kisses on her neck, the thrill of everyone there making him horny. He spoke something on her ear.

“You’re fucking crazy, you know that?”

And Thorgy kept dancing biting lips at him spinning around. She joined Naomi to a dance off.Jamin kept looking at them as the circle was formed and Bob by his side clapping.

“Do you think anyone is suspicious?” he asked next to Bob’s ear.

“Yes!” Bob blunted answered. Jamin got instantly worried. “I’m just messing with you”, and then gave his classical raspy giggle. “Thorgy is nuts. She does this stuff all the time. Calm down Elizabeth, nobody can see the little hearts coming out from your eyes but me. But girl, go wash your face”

He got aware that he still had lipstick on his face. He went to the bathroom to get wash the evidences of their sin. He started at the tissues marked in red. Only then he realized how late it was.Few minutes later Jamin said good-bye to the girls and he wished he had more time to spend the night in. It was his constant desire. He exchanged looks with Thorgy that was avoiding looking at him. Shane hated saying good-byes but Thorgy had a cool exterior to keep. 

“Byyyyye” Naomi said hugging him tight, “We’ve got a new ship between the RuGirls. Thorcid. So meta!”, she said teasing him.

“That sounds like a terrible drug” he added and Thorgy was the next one to hug.

“I’m still high from it” she said secretly pleased to say those things undercover of their own personas. She hugged him not taking too long. “Bye girl”, and that good bye stung.

When he was in the plane before taking off Shane texted him.

**“I’m buying the Sex Book”**

Few moments later he sent an audio. Jamin’s was excited to hear it putting his ear plugs and it was another dialogue from  _The Exorcist._  He shook his head laughing.

“What an asshole” he said already missing him, having a strange wish to be exorcised.


End file.
